


Watermelon Margarita

by Jheiaa



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Summer Vacation, awkward byulyi, bartender yongsun, bff hwabyul, enjoy, hurray for yongsun being the greasy one, idek, this suddenly came up to me and i just had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Byulyi -after being abandoned for the pool girl by her best friend Hwasa- is enjoying a nice night out at the hotel's cocktail bar in Greece, and a certain long-haired, smiling, bartender keeps on flirting with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because Mamamoo is my ultimate girl bias group and I'm appalled at myself that I haven't written anything about my radish moms yet tbh.

"I'm going out."

Hwasa emerges from the bathroom, clad in a tight fitting cream colored dress that makes her red hair stand out even more, and Byulyi looks up from her comfortable spot on their hotel bed with a small frown.

"Wait, what? I thought we were going bar-hopping tonight? Why are you dressed so sexy anyway?"

Hwasa rolls her eyes and turns around to look in the mirror on the wall, styling her hair and checking her make-up for any smudges.

"Wheein texted me saying she's free now so we're going on a date," the redhead says, connecting her gaze with Byulyi through the mirror. Byulyi props up on her elbows, blonde hair falling over her shoulders in the process and furrows her eyebrows in thought.

"Who's Wheein?"

Hwasa's eyes are rolling so far back in their sockets Byulyi is afraid they'll get stuck in the redhead's skull forever.

"The pool girl," Hwasa turns around when Byulyi is still looking constipated. "God, you're so dense. No wonder you can never score a date."

"Hey! I resent that," Byulyi exclaims indignantly.

"We literally had a conversation with her two days ago," Hwasa says and is patiently waiting for the dots to connect inside her clueless best friend's brain.

Byulyi's eyes widen and she lets out a soft 'ahhh'. "I didn't know you had a thing for dimple girl," Byulyi comments with a sly grin. Hwasa lifts one eyebrow and shoots Byulyi a smirk.

"There's a lot of things you don't know," is the redhead's rebuttal while she grabs her purse and chuckles at Byulyi's shocked gasp. "Now, I have a date to attend to, which I am already late for. You should go out and meet some new people too. We're in Greece, it's about time you experience a summer love."

Before Byulyi can reply, Hwasa quickly presses a peck on her forehead and bolts out the door with a: "See ya later loser!"

Byulyi lets out a grunt and sinks back in her pillows. So much for a fun night out with ~~_satan_~~ her best friend.

 

♡♡♡

 

After a while (being done with having a pity party) Byulyi decides to go down and visit the bar to try out some cocktails. With or without Hwasa, she is determined to enjoy herself and try to 'meet some new people' as Hwasa had kindly stated a few minutes ago.

She has also decided to put on something more presentable, a flowy white top with white-washed shorts, instead of her pajama (which consists of satin Mickey Mouse shorts and a large t-shirt that has a hole in the back). Byulyi is quite satisfied with her look, although she knows that if Hwasa could see her right now the redhead's face would scream 'boring'.

When Byulyi walks into the bar she is greeted by the cheery staff and she greets them back with a smile of her own. Luckily Hwasa had ignored Byulyi's suggestions of going to a hostel ("You're absolutely mental if you think I'm going to share a bathroom with strangers. I need clean toilets and free optional soap and shampoo bottles that I can smuggle back home, Byul.") and instead picked out the hotel they are currently staying at.

There are not much people at the bar (Byulyi thinks it's too early in the evening), two older men are drinking beer while watching a soccer game on the tv hanging on the wall and a handful of people are playing pool on the other side of the room. Byulyi sits down on one of the barstools and looks up at a handwritten menu board above the bar that has a list of all the drinks and cocktails available. At that moment the bartender walks up to her and grabs her attention by saying, "Hey there, what can I get you?"

Averting her gaze from the board, Byulyi glances at the bartender and feels her throat drying up. Well damn, if that isn't the most beautiful bartender on the face of the earth, Byulyi doesn't know who is.

The bartender smiles knowingly and props her elbows up on the bar to lean forward, head resting on the palms of her hands. "Can I recommend you something?"

Byulyi snaps out of her stupor and shoots the bartender a sheepish smile. "Yeah, sure."

"I would recommend our watermelon margarita. It's one of my favorites," the bartender says with a small smile, and Byulyi notices the cute little mole under the girl's right eyebrow. Byulyi gives a thumbs up as a 'go ahead' sign and the bartender turns around to make the cocktail.

Not even three minutes have past or the bartender returns and puts a cold glass of watermelon margarita, complete with a lime and watermelon slice on the rim, in front of Byulyi. The bartender looks completely satisfied with her work, and is looking at Byulyi with curious eyes.

"Woah, you're fast," Byulyi comments and the bartender lets out a laugh while pushing some of her long black hair behind her ear. Byulyi is completely in awe at this point, not believing such a boisterous laugh can come out of such a pretty mouth.

"Making drinks for beautiful girls is my specialty," the bartender says with a wink, and Byulyi tries to _not_ look like a complete fool as she guides the straw in her cocktail to her mouth, leaning in for a sip as her cheeks tint a lovely shade of pink.

Byulyi coughs lightly, avoiding the other girl's teasing gaze, and sucks the liquid through the straw to have a taste from her cocktail. "Are you like this with all the guests?" Byulyi asks, the sweetness of the watermelon giving her a pleasant aftertaste.

"Nah, only with the ones that catch my eye. And let me tell you, as a family friendly hotel that even has a mascot for the little kids, there aren't many. So, tell me, why is a cute girl like you all alone at the bar at this hour, hmm?"

The bartender grabs a rag to wipe the counter and Byulyi tries not to pout at the memory of Hwasa walking out of their hotel room.

"The name is Byulyi, by the way. My best friend abandoned me because she has a date with the pool girl," Byulyi complains, taking another sip of her watermelon margarita and the bartender snorts.

"So the date Wheeinnie was talking about is with your best friend? What a small world," the bartender giggles and drops the rag to hold out her hand in greeting. "My name is Yongsun, nice to meet you Byulyi."

Byulyi holds out her hand too and shakes Yongsun's hand. They are warm and soft and Byulyi is a bit disappointed when they let go of each other.

"I think I'll have to thank your best friend when I see her," Yongsun says, looking into Byulyi's eyes with a playful smile. Byulyi tilts her head in confusion.

"Why?"

Yongsun leans forward again and Byulyi swears it wasn't this hot before.

"Because of her I got to meet you. I think that's worthy of a thank you in my book," Yongsun says with a bright smile and Byulyi is wondering if she's already getting drunk of the two sips she took earlier.

Instead of saying something, Byulyi opts to take another big sip from her drink and tries to think what she did to deserve this good karma. Maybe it's because she helped Hwasa fight off another tourist lady, who tried to take the last evil eye necklace from the redhead when she tried to buy it, the other week when they were in Athens?

"What do you say about going on our own date when my shift ends in an hour?" Yongsun questions, hoping to get a positive answer.

Before Byulyi can even think of a response, Hwasa pops from behind (scaring the living daylights out of Byulyi), with Wheein standing behind her, and answers instead.

"She says yes. It's about damn time this hermit goes on a date. By the way, you are _way_ out of her league," Hwasa whispers the last part to Yongsun but Byulyi hears it anyway and lets out an offended squeak while Yongsun laughs.

"Where the hell did you come from and what is up with the insults today?"

Hwasa smirks and brings a hand through her hair while squeezing Wheein's hand softly with the other.

"That's what best friends are for. And you would be surprised by how much we already heard from your conversation. You seriously have to step up your game Byul. At this rate you'll never get to second base."

Byulyi, who is finishing the last of her watermelon margarita, chokes on a piece of ice that results in a coughing fit and Yongsun worriedly thumping her back. Hwasa walks away, thinking Byulyi is in good care and tugs Wheein with her to resume their date. The redhead looks over her shoulder to say one last thing.

"Have fun on your date, and don't forget to use protection kids!"

Yongsun bursts into laughter and Byulyi is already silently plotting revenge. But then, Yongsun manages to calm down and look at her, a smirk on display.

" _Well_ , she isn't wrong."

And at this moment -the watermelon margarita completely forgotten- Byulyi knows that the next few weeks will be like a roller coaster ride. But she isn't complaining.


	2. + bonus moonsun date

After two hours, some subtle flirting and three more watermelon margarita's Byulyi sees Yongsun walk up to her without her bar uniform on. 

"You ready?" The smiling bartender asks and Byulyi curses the way her cheeks heat up. _Fuck, get it together. You're not in high school anymore,_ Byulyi thinks to herself as she nods her head and jumps off the barstool.

"Do you, uhm, have any plans in mind? I don't really know that much about this island," Byulyi says as Yongsun leads her out the bar. Yongsun turns around with a bright smile and holds her thumb and index finger against her chin while wiggling her eyebrows. "Fear not, the best tour guide in the galaxy is here. I've been working here for over a year, I know Santorini like the back of my hand."

Byulyi laughs and falls in step with Yongsun. "Cute," she mumbles and doesn't miss the blush that forms on the bartender's face. Byulyi feels her lips twitch upwards in a smirk. So, Yongsun is also able to feel shy, what a nice turn of events, the blonde mentally notes.

"What would you like to do?"

Yongsun turns to look at Byulyi, and Byulyi thinks about the question for a second. It's nearing 8pm and Byulyi hasn't eaten yet. She's sure Yongsun hasn't either, so it seems like grabbing some dinner isn't such a bad idea.

"How about dinner? I'm kind of hungry," Byulyi replies.

"That sounds good. We can find a restaurant that has a terrace so we can see the sunset."

Byulyi instantly smiles at Yongsun's suggestion. Hwasa and her haven't been able to see a full sunset in Greece yet and Byulyi remembers how the redhead had been complaining about it ( _"If you think we are going to leave Greece without having seen one or two sunsets you are gravely mistaken. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity Byul."_ ). Byulyi gives Yongsun a thumbs up as they walk through the hotel's garden to the boulevard.

Yongsun suddenly turns around and claps her hands together. "Oh my god, I know the perfect restaurant! They have the best view for sunsets and they make the most amazing Astakomacaronada!"

"Asta... _what?_ "

Byulyi blinks and Yongsun's high pitched laugh fills the air.

"It's a Greek dish," Yongsun says while giggling at Byulyi's confused face. "It's basically spaghetti with lobster and it goes really well with Assyrtiko, which is a white grape wine famous here on this island."

"That sounds good," Byulyi replies with a smile and lets herself get dragged along by Yongsun who is sprinting down the boulevard and up a small hill. Byulyi grins and just runs along, enjoying the cool summer breeze that greets them ever so gently. They pass cute white houses, small shops and Greek elderly people who greet them with smiles as they start walking at a slower pace and come to a stop at a small restaurant near a cliff, overlooking the beach and sea.

Yongsun leads them through the restaurant to the terrace and they sit down. Byulyi relaxes on the chair and looks around in awe. They have the perfect view of the small harbor in the distance surrounded by lush green hills and steep cliffs. The blonde quickly takes out her phone to snap a few pictures, making sure they are of the utmost quality, before she puts it down and shoots Yongsun a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I just had to get some pictures. The view here is amazing," Byulyi breathes out and Yongsun just waves the apology away with her hand.

"Don't worry about it, when I got here for the first time the owner thought I was some sort of crazy tourist the way I snapped pictures from all the different angles possible," Yongsun laughs again and Byulyi joins her. Byulyi likes the way Yongsun isn't afraid to just laugh out loud and joke around. It makes her feel comfortable around the bartender. It's as if she's known Yongsun for years, when in reality they just met a few hours ago.

"Good to know I'm not the only crazy one then," Byulyi smirks and Yongsun's cheeks turn pink before she turns her head to call their waiter over. She orders for them and the waiter shoots them a kind smile before he disappears into the kitchen. Luckily, they don't have to wait that long before he comes back with their drinks and lobster dish and Byulyi feels her mouth fill up with drool as she eyes the pasta with hungry eyes.

They make a quick toast with their wine glasses and take a sip, savoring the fruity flavors in comfortable silence. Yongsun lets Byulyi taste the pasta first and almost snorts at the complete look of bliss that takes over the blonde's features. Byulyi can only fervently shake her head up and down to show how much she loves the food and Yongsun smiles at the action.

Slowly they get to know each other while eating, Yongsun gets to know Byulyi and Hwasa are childhood friends and decided to go on a Europe road trip after they both graduated college and Byulyi now knows Yongsun studies hotel management back in Seoul but went to do her internship in Greece because she has always been fascinated with the culture and their Greek mythology. Wheein tagged along with her because she studies the Greek language at the same university.

"So, how long do you have left before you have to go back to Seoul?" Byulyi asks while twirling around some pasta on her fork.

Yongsun swallows down her mouthful of lobster and takes a sip of her wine before she answers.

"I actually have about two months left. My internship was for a year and I've been here for a year already, but I loved it here so much I decided to lengthen my stay for two more months and the hotel let's me work here longer in exchange for more work experience and free accommodation."

" _Ohhh_ ," Byulyi nods her head and gives Yongsun a thumbs up. "You got a good deal out of that. Luckily Hwasa and I will be here for three more weeks, so we can hang out more..."

Byulyi avoids Yongsun's gaze and clears her throat.

"... only if you'd like of course. I completely understand if you have work to worry about."

Yongsun blushes but gives Byulyi a big smile.

"Of course I would love to hang out with you guys. It's about time Wheeinnie and I met up with some new friends, being the only two Korean staff members gets boring after a while."

They both chuckle at that and they fall into a comfortable silence. The sun is finally going down and casts a beautiful ray of gold and orange over the hills and Byulyi needs to exhale for a minute, not really believing her eyes. The ocean is glittering, making the moment more magical, and Byulyi turns her head to look at Yongsun who is also busy admiring the view in front of them. When the bartender turns her head and catches Byulyi's gaze, the blonde doesn't know why and where she gets the sudden courage from, but she leans in and presses a soft but quick kiss on the bartender's unsuspecting lips.  Yongsun lets out a small gasp and Byulyi leans back, cheeks red and eyes avoiding Yongsun's.

"Why the sudden kiss?" Yongsun asks, albeit a bit shyly, as she touches her lips with a smile.

Byulyi dares to look up again and gives the other girl an awkward grin. "I don't know, I just suddenly felt like it. Maybe it's a thank you for showing me this place and asking me on a date with you."

Yongsun's smile widens and she links her fingers with Byulyi's on the table.

"Thank you accepte-"

A voice suddenly interjects Yongsun.

"- you guys are so greasy and lame," Hwasa interrupts (very rudely so, Byulyi thinks) as she pops up together with Wheein from behind the couple, scaring Byulyi yet again while Yongsun jumps in her seat.

"What the... what are you guys doing here?" Byulyi whines, the romantic mood completely ruined, and Yongsun squints her eyes suspiciously at Wheein who is innocently flashing her dimples at them.

"You're not the only one who knows the best dating spots around here," Wheein says with a smirk and Hwasa laughs as they sit down at their table. Byulyi groans and sinks back on her chair while Hwasa grins at her and Yongsun shoots Wheein a look that promises she'll get an earful by the end of tonight.

"How about we get some more wine and make this evening one we can't forget," Hwasa suggests and Wheein voices her agreement while Byulyi and Yongsun just nod their heads with small smiles. They have given up, there's no way of winning against the younger girls so they might as well enjoy the extra company.

With their glasses filled, they make a toast to their newfound friendship as they watch the sun disappear behind the cliffs together, knowing this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

_And hopefully also a beautiful relationship_ , Byulyi thinks as she locks her gaze with Yongsun and raises her glass with a wink and a big grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: by popular demand on aff i decided to make a 'sequel' bonus chapter for the moonsun date!!! i had so much fun writing this! i hope you guys liked it too. btw i'm not greek, wikipedia is just my best friend lol. comment and let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> hurray for bff!hwabyul and of course moonsun! i thought it would be funny to make solar the flirty one for once, i've seen too many fics of greasy byul. i needed a change and i'm trash lol. but yeah, i kind of liked how this turned out! maybe i'll make a sequel or something but i'm not sure yet. tell me what you guys think! :)


End file.
